There Once Was a VeggieTales DVD Fan
There Once was a VeggieTales DVD Fan is the fourth song sung in King Shapespeare and the Baby Einstein DVD Collection. Summary A wise person named Nathan (played by Bob the Tomato) comes in and tells King Shapespeare a story that changed his mind forever. Lyrics *King Shapespeare: Oh, great! Come in! *Nathan: I did. *King Shapespeare: I see. And who are you? *Nathan: You remember me! I am Nathan, a slighty odd wiseman who shows up every so often to tell you things. *King Shapespeare: Ah, yes. Well, what is it? *Nathan: I have to tell you a little story. *King Shapespeare: Not now. Princess and the Popstar is on. Please come back after the show. *Nathan: It's important! *King Shapespeare: Oh, I see. What's that? *Nathan: It's a flannelgraph, to illustrate. *Both King Shapespeare and Andrew: Oooh! Flannelgraph! *Nathan: There once was a VeggieTales DVD fan, a very rich man. He had a lot of DVDs, he had a lot of land! He threw a lot of movie nights, he was famous, he was tan. Yes, there once was a very rich fan. *King Shapespeare: Okay! Great story, but Princess and the Popstar is on, so I'll see you next time and... *Nathan: Wait! Just a minute! Our story isn't done. It's about two VeggieTales fans, and I only mentioned one! *King Shapespeare: Oh. *Nathan: There once was a VeggieTales DVD fan, a very poor man. But the only VeggieTales DVD he watched was... "The End of Silliness". He loved it because he saw the way Larry cheered up throughout the show. Yes, there once was a very poor fan. Then one day, there was a guest at the house of the rich fan. What can he do, can he do to entertain the guest of the rich fan? *King Shapespeare: Well, let's see. He had plenty of VeggieTales DVDs, so he'll share one of them with the guest! Not a problem! *Nathan: He took the End of Silliness DVD from the poor fan. He took the End of Silliness DVD from the poor fan! The rich fan took and watched his guest the End of Silliness copy that belonged to the poor fan!!!!! *King Shapespeare: What? Isn't it a true story? *Nathan: As sure as you've told me today, our story is true. *King Shapespeare: Who is that fan? Tell me! If he took the End of Silliness from the poor fan, why, he had lots of VeggieTales DVDs and the poor fan only had one! Man! For his cruelty, he will spend the rest of his days locked in my dungeon! Who is he? *Nathan: Oh, King Shapespeare, you are that fan! *King Shapespeare: What? Trivia *This song is originally called "There Once Was a Man" and going to be about the same parable heard in King George and the Ducky, but it was renamed from There Once was a Man to There Once Was a VeggieTales DVD Fan because the main character steals a VeggieTales DVD in the show. *In the song, the poor man was originally going to have Big River Rescue in the parable, but that idea got too confusing. *This song is based off "There Once Was a Man" from King George and the Ducky. Category:Josephian Fanon Works Category:Songs Category:Song Lyrics